Levi's Beautiful Omega
by HetaliaRule199
Summary: Eren Yeager is an omega who was separated from his committed alpha who joined the survey corps years ago. Eren give up on the hope that his alpha was alive but what happens when he gets stuck in a room with the captain who turns out to be his alpha and the omega was in heat at the same time.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything forgive me for being out of character or any other thing I made a mistake in. Here is a new replacement. I'm thinking of keeping this chapter(did add stuff and discard things. I am hopefully rewriting it. This time I'll add flash back. I guess a prequel and squeal) I felt like a rushed it so I'll try to go nice and slow this time.**

**I hope you enjoy this story. Rated M for smut(s) and Mpreg.**

* * *

Eren walked through the hallway tired, leaning against the wall. He pants harshly as his knees begin to buckle. His moans were quiet but he can be heard. The young omega fell on his knees. His nose flared up when two strong scents hit him, looking up he saw two Alphas walking his way. Eren bit his lips and felt himself get aroused.

Eren gasps and past out seeing an Alpha with blonde hair take over him. When the omega woke up he looks around to find that he was in his own room. He sighs in relief and hugs his own body. Eren Yeager was a 15 years old male omega; he was committed to an alpha at a young age. But it been a years since he seen the man he loved. Eren was a graduate this year, he was luckily to make into the survey crops before the others did. All he remembers about his mate was that he has piercing icy bluish, grayish eyes and this sweet loving voice that brought music to his ear and daylight to his life. But now it's just dark and cold.

The brunette begins to cry in pain missing his lover, why did this have to happen to him. He was separate from his lover when he heard that the man he loved had joined the survey crops. He doesn't know if he would have a chance to meet him again. 'What if he..NO DON'T think that stupid..' He grunts and groans "hngh…" he squirms and pants hardly. "Damn it…stupid heat…" He looks around for the shot. He reaches for it in his drawer. Eren panted softly before stabbing his arm with the needle before he sighed in relief. Today was the day where he meets his new captain. He dressed up in new pants and place the harness over. "EREN! Are you ready?" Shouted a voice "Yeah, I-I'm ready Miss Hanji…" Eren respond and walks out. " How are you?!" She asked wrapping an arm around his neck. Eren flinches at the touch "I'm fine, what about you?" He asked walking to a room where he was guided to. "I'm doing prefect!" She chuckles and open the door. The crazy woman pushed me into the room, with a grin on her face.

"You wait here for the captain. He has a meeting at the moment, but he will return soon. Well I hope that is true…By the way don't piss off the captain or you'll get on his bad side." She said happily before walking out closing the door behind Eren. The brunette walks around the office and spot a portrait. He walked over to it, about to take a look at the picture but the door opened. He looked back to see commander Erwin who look back at him in surprise. Eren sweats a bit, backing up. "Uh Hello Commander…It's a nice day isn't it?" He gulps as the commander walked in "Aren't you supposed to be in your room Eren? You are in heat are you not?" He asked, pinning Eren against the wall "No sir, I took the shot before I came here…." He respond. Erwin didn't budge so Eren made the move and push the commander a bit. "I think I'll be going.." Eren said before he pushed past the tall man and bumped into a rather small man.

Eren froze scared "I-I'm sorry…" He saluted and walked past the man. Eren paused when he felt a hand stop him. His eyes widen at the touch and turn back to look at the man. Erwin looks puzzled for a bit. The man turned to look at his commanding officer and nod at him. The blonde nods back before he walked out leaving the two alone. The door was closed behind the two men. Eren watched as the smaller man walk to the door and locked it. Eren gulps as he felt his heat over come again. He gulps, that shot was a fail. Or was it his hormone acting up? "hngh…ngh…" he let out and covers his mouth. He falls back but was caught in the smaller man's arms. Eren started to cry. "Don't…I'm an omega that has a mate already." The smaller man huddles him closer and bridal him to the couch.

Eren was push on his stomach while the other undressed him. Eren struggles while sobbing 'I'm sorry Levi, I can't fight bac-' He moans as two finger slip into him. 'shit' Eren moans loudly when he felt it thrusting in and out. 'It feels so good…But I can't do this. This is too wrong.' Eren thought to himself and kicks of the man off him. "ugh stupid brat…" The man stood up and wipe off his clothes. Eren eyes widen and turn back to meet the Corporal face, Only to see the same piercing eyes as his lover, the same lover he missed for years, the one he was committed to. "Levi?" Eren managed to say before he felt a chill travel up his spine when the other smirked. Eren slowly stood up, only to fall when he pulled the Corporal into a tight embrace. The young omega sobs into the other, soaking up the alpha's shirt."God damnit I thought you…" He chokes out before his sob came out once again. Levi coos and messed up his lover's hair "You change a lot shitty brat. I couldn't even recognize you, you're so tall…"

Eren nods and lay back against the couch. He looks up at his alpha and moans as the silk drip out of his hole. "I need you corporal…" He moans and held onto the alpha shoulder. Levi looked down at him worried. "This isn't the best way to knot brat.." Levi hissed at the omega, only to caress his cheek afterward "I-I know but I want to see you Levi…" Eren moans quietly as he pushed down on the fingers that was once again inserting into him. Oh how he miss the touch of his alpha. Eren squirms and whines as the fingers were discarded. "Oh hush little shit…" Levi says. "I'll take care of you my love." He coated his erection with lube. Levi looked up to his omega and smirks; The alpha straddle Eren from above. "Just relax alright?" He asked. Eren nods and pants. "Shut up and make love to me." He said, sounding a bit demanding. The alpha aim his cock directly at his mate's entrance. "I'm going in now." He warned before thrusting into Eren. Eren threw his head back. His moan becoming more sweet as Levi thrust into him. Eren grip the couch, nearly screaming at Levi's rapid thrust. "fuck Levi...nnn..hah.." Levi took that as a queue to continue at the same pace.

Levi thrust in smoothly holding onto the omega's hip.

"AH!" The omega screams as a wave a pleasure hit him. Levi had found that one place where he goes crazy.

Levi smirks in success. He had found the sweet spot of his omega

"Faster…ngh…harder.." He pushes himself against Levi crotch to get more of the pleasure. Eren moved against Levi scratching his back.

Levi picks up his pace and grab a hold of Eren's cock. He begins to pump Eren, running his thumb around the head.

Eren breath hitches as he bit his lips "mgh This feel so good…It's AH..." He couldn't stop himself from screaming.

Levi grins, chuckling quietly. The raven bends down and latch onto Eren's nipple creating more pleasure to the omega. His tongue swirl and poke at the bud. The boy below him arch his back to get more of the sensation.

Eren's moans became a total mess since the sensation of his lover thrusting, pumping him, and sucking his nipple was too intense for him. The omega screams out his lover's name, only to cum all the Levi's and his stomach.

Levi thrust some more until he came and begun his knot. "Eren sleep tight I'll be right here.." Levi said before he stood up carrying Eren in a reverse piggyback. This calls Eren to moan as he slid down Levi's cock. Levi hushed, running his hand through the other's hair. "Just relax, babe I got you." He said as he slowly walked over to the closet and grab them a blanket. Levi walked back over to the couch, kneeling on the cushion so he can properly lay them on their sides. Levi kissed his neck softly and covers them with a blanket. Eren hugs Levi tightly never wanting to let go thinking it was just a dream. "Sh…Eren it'll be fine…"

Eren nods, burning his face into the crock of Levi's neck. His eyes closed as he fell asleep soundly.

Eren walk through the forest with his best friend and adopt sister. They were all laughing and talking about their daily life.

Suddenly a titan came out of nowhere and took a hold of Armin who is struggling to get free. "How dare you!" Jean yells out as he dash for the titan. A sad death for him because he was smashed into a tree by a different titan. Eren heard Armin cried in horror as he watch his own mate die. Eren eyes widen in anger, he brought his thumb up to his lip and bite down but nothing happen. The brunette grunts and curse at himself "Fuck what the hell is happening.." He looked up and eyes widen, time was running out. He only had a bit of time left before; Armin scream as he gets devour by the titan, Everything suddenly turned black as Eren fell back and looks at his hand.

He looked up at the scene again but it was different this time. Everyone in the special operation group was dead except for him and the captain. He watches as Levi slice into the titan's nape. Levi stops on a branch and pants hardly. The scene suddenly went blurry and he heard Levi, humanity's strongest scream. Eren heart almost stop when a new scene approach. A death he never wanted to happen. As he looked down he saw that the captain was in his arms, blood gushing from his head. His tear started to drop on the raven's pale cheek. Levi cough up blood and smiles as he reach up to cup Eren's cheek "Don't...cry brat..." He coughed up as he wiped Eren's cheek of tears. Eren shook his head as he place his hand over the other. He begins to sob as he held Levi's hand "What will I do now!?" Eren chokes out and Levi chuckles softly "Wait for me...Brat...I'll come for you" He reply "I will-"

Eren jolts awake and looks around the cold room. 'It was only just a dream...or was everything that happened a while ago true?' He felt new tears forming 'Was everything a lie? Was Levi really with me? Was there a knotting between Lev and I? Was everything real' Eren looks around the room again. "Levi?"He called out. No answer. He called out his name again. Still no answer. Eren whimper and stood up. He walked over to the door but collapse with a thump. Eren gasp and begins to cry loudly, he was all alone again. Levi wasn't here, his Levi wasn't there to knot him. Suddenly the door open and Eren looked up in surprise.

* * *

**I hope you guys had enjoyed it. **

**Now I'm deleting the old chapter's.**

**Thank you, now wait for the chapters now.**

**~Haru Kamiya **


End file.
